1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a communication system which supports the creation of Web pages mainly used on the Internet.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, many individual users have opened their web sites containing various kinds of contents on the Internet. Web pages can be browsed not only on personal computers but also on facsimile machines and cellular phones that have Internet connection functions through the use of services called L-mode introduced by NTT-East and NTT-West and i-mode introduced by NTT DoCoMo.
On the contrary, to create a Web page, users have to have the expertise to operate applications designed specifically for Web page creation. Some of conventional facsimile machines have a function to browse Web pages and a function to create Web pages. However, it is not easy to create Web page on such facsimile machines.